


Bloccati su un’isola

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Generale saiyan [18]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Demons, Desert Island, M/M, PWP, Tail Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Vegeta e Goku si ritrovano bloccati su un’isola deserta a causa di un demone.“Questa storia partecipa alla Soulmate Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 34. Destinati a restare soli su un'isola deserta.Ispirata a: [Fore (Darai)] Ecstatic Tail (DRAGON BALL Z) [English].





	Bloccati su un’isola

Bloccati su un’isola

“No, allora siamo destinati a questo! Non può accadere di continuo!” gridò Vegeta. Afferrò un sasso e lo lanciò in acqua, urlando.

Goku ridacchiò, grattandosi la testa, scompigliando i capelli mori.

“Urca… Sì, è vero. Questa è tipo la terza volta. Se non consideriamo le volte nello spazio quando davamo la caccia agli uomini di Freezer” disse.

Il principe dei saiyan recuperò una noce di cocco e cercò di colpirci un granchio, quello lo scansò, e si sollevò della sabbia candida.

“No, quella no! Quella si mangia!” sbraitò Goku. Gattonò rapidamente verso la noce di cocco e la recuperò, stringendosela al petto.

Vegeta alzò il capo e gridò di frustrazione.

“Ogni santa volta, poi, c’è qualche motivo per cui non ce ne possiamo andare. Una volta ti sei preso la febbre, un’altra volta siamo rimasti feriti…” ringhiò.

“Una volta era maledetta”. S’inserì Goku, massaggiandosi il mento.

Vegeta espirò furente dalle narici. “Un’altra volta c’era una barriera magica e l’abbiamo dovuta trovare” ringhiò.

“Poi c’è stata quella volta in cui abbiamo perso i poteri per qualche punizione divina o qualcosa del genere” disse Goku. Lanciò in aria la noce di cocco e la riprese al volo, sorridendo.

Vegeta guardò con astio il mare.

“Questa volta è una punizione di un demone per averlo svegliato. Ci vorrà almeno un mese perché si calmi, se ho capito bene.

Fino a quel momento ci terrà qui prigionieri” sibilò.

Goku assottigliò gli occhi.

“Ve-Vegeta…” esalò.

Vegeta digrignò i denti, ringhiando: “Cos’altro vuoi, Kakaroth?!”.

“Vegeta” disse Goku, indicandolo.

“Che c’è?!” ululò Vegeta a pieni polmoni.

Il vento sollevava banchi di sabbia, solleticandogli la pelle sudata. I loro vestiti fradici gocciolavano appesi a delle funi ricavate con delle foglie di palma intrecciate, e i loro corpi abbronzati erano ignudi.

“Vegeta, hai la coda!” gridò Goku.

Vegeta abbassò lo sguardo e notò una coda che si muoveva sopra i suoi glutei, si voltò verso Goku e corrugò la fronte.

“A te non è ricresciuta” notò.

Goku si grattò la guancia.

“Forse il demone intendeva questo quando ha detto che tu ti saresti pentito di avergli urlato addosso. Almeno io non ci ho litigato dopo averlo svegliato” brontolò.

< Tutto questo è successo perché ci siamo voluti allenare su un pianeta diverso dalla Terra. Non possiamo rischiare di farla esplodere ogni qual volta Vegeta è su di giri durante un allenamento!

O gli dei avranno ragione a punirci. Solo che pensavamo che questo pianeta fosse deserto > rifletté.

“Benissimo. Non solo siamo destinati a finire da soli su un’isola deserta nei guai, ma io sono anche scelto per essere il più scalognato.

All’apparenza è la mia solita coda, ma non mi fido” borbottò Vegeta. Accarezzò la peluria castana da scimmia, sentendola morbida al tocco.

Goku lo raggiunse, rialzandosi in piedi e si strofinò le mani tra loro, pulendole dalla sabbia. “Fa vedere anche a me” disse. Gli afferrò la coda con una mano, Vegeta mugolò e, rosso in volto, si abbandonò contro il petto di Goku, che lo sostenne con l’altro braccio.

“_Umh_, sembra anche più debole di quelle solite” disse, continuando a tastarla.

Vegeta boccheggiò, serrando gli occhi, le gambe gli tremavano.

“Sai, il nonnino la mia la allenò. Ti conviene fare lo stesso. Magari se te la tirò un po’ più forte a lungo, si rafforzerà. Mi sembra che fecero qualcosa del genere con me” spiegò Goku. Iniziando a tirarla dall’attaccatura.

Vegeta si ritrovò a fare dei piccoli urli, simili a gemiti strillati.

Goku si piegò in avanti e lo guardò con curiosità. “Sai, non sembra più farti male, ma non capisco cosa ti f…”. Iniziò.

Vegeta sporse il capo e lo baciò, mugolando desideroso, intrecciando le loro lingue.

Goku si staccò, prendendo fiato, pulì il rivolo di saliva che era scivolato sul mento di Vegeta col pollice.

“Quel demone aveva proprio una strana idea di punizione, mi sa che era della lussuria” brontolò. Lasciò andare la coda di Vegeta, che cadde carponi. Si nascose il viso tra le braccia d ansimò.

“S-sai… adesso… ho voglia…” ammise il principe.

Goku si lasciò cadere a gambe larghe per terra, sbuffando.

“Mi sa che quello non è il metodo di allenamento giusto…” brontolò.

Vegeta gattonò fino a lui e si mise sulle sue gambe, coi glutei sporti, solleticandogli le labbra con la coda, e disse biascicando: “Cre-credo… che non passerà… l’incantesimo… Finche non finisci”.

Goku gli afferrò di nuovo la coda e la guardò con aria imbronciata.

“Promesso che non mi uccidi, dopo?” domandò.

< Per non parlare delle situazioni assurde in cui finiamo in queste isole > rifletté.

“N-no… promesso” mugolò Vegeta, desideroso.

Goku prese la coda in bocca ed iniziò a succhiarla, inumidendo la peluria di saliva, e mordicchiarla.

Vegeta si aggrappò con entrambe le mani al suo braccio e gridò: “AAAAH!”, gettando indietro la testa.

_“Anh… ah… aah… kuh… mnhhh… mhh.. ah! Anf…Nhaaa…”._ I mugolii di Vegeta risuonavano nelle orecchie di Goku, che leccava e succhiava avidamente, la coda si dimenava, ma lui la teneva ferma con le labbra ed entrambe le mani, mordicchiandone a volte la punta.

Vegeta non riusciva a chiudere la bocca, mentre gocce dense della sua saliva cadevano sulla sabbia, scurendola.

Goku la lasciò andare. “A-adesso… basta…” biascicò. Afferrò Vegeta da sotto le braccia e lo sollevò. “_Mnh_?” domandò Vegeta confuso, con gli occhi socchiusi, mentre lui lo issava diritto, facendolo sedere tra le sue gambe, vicino alla sua nudità eccitata.

Vegeta si portò la mano agli occhi, chiudendoli, sentendo la fronte scottare.

“Da-dannato… demone… Dannate isole…” farfugliò.

Goku gli accarezzò la testa, lasciandolo adagiato con la schiena contro al suo petto.

“Co-come va… ora?” domandò.

Vegeta afferrò Son per i capelli e lo trasse a sé, baciandolo con foga, intrappolandogli la lingua con la propria. Goku si ritrovò a mugolare di piacere, mentre l’altro continuava ad assaltare le sue labbra, a piegare la sua lingua alla propria.

Vegeta si staccò, ansante.

< Sapevo che la coda fosse una zona erogena nelle femmine durante il periodo degli accoppiamenti, ma… Nei maschi non dovrebbe succedere! > pensò.

“Me-meglio…” mentì, le orecchie gli fischiavano.

Goku gli afferrò la coda e lo penetrò con essa, ascoltò gli urli mascolini densi di piacere del saiyan più grande. Continuò, lo vide venire e proseguì con più forza, ignorando la propria eccitazione.

Lo baciava ogni volta che lo vedeva sporgere le labbra, tra un respiro e un grido.

Vegeta venne nuovamente e si abbandonò contro di lui semincosciente, Goku gli fece uscire la coda dai glutei e questa scomparve tra le sue mani.

“Gra-grazie” biascicò Vegeta con un filo di voce.

“Riposa, io devo farmi un bagno” sussurrò Goku, facendolo stendere.

< Non oso immaginare se mi avesse fatto suo, l’incantesimo cosa avrebbe fatto accadere > pensò Vegeta. Abbandonato sulla sabbia, perse i sensi.


End file.
